


Fatigue

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship or relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recognised the bone-deep fatigue that came with too many years on the front-line, too many life-or-death situations and too much heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

The ice clinked as she swirled the glass. The label to her beer was already mostly peeled off and in little balls of paper littering the bar. Her attention had moved to the whisky chaser they had both ordered, however. The burn as it went down was working for her current mood.

They hadn’t spoken in a while. He was waiting for her to figure out how to word whatever it was on her mind, his eyes flicking between the tiny TV on the back wall of the bar and her progress in peeling. 

The bar was beginning to fill up when she eventually spoke. 

“I’m tired.”

She tucked a sheath of long blonde hair behind her ear and he could finally see her face. He could tell she wasn’t talking about a long day or even a rough few weeks. He recognised the bone-deep fatigue that came with too many years on the front-line, too many life-or-death situations and too much heartache. 

It wasn’t something a pep-talk could fix. A speech about how _we’ve all been there_ or _chin up it’ll pass_ wasn’t going to cut it and he wasn’t going to belittle her by trying it. 

He reached over amongst the paper debris to touch her wrist, his thumb stroking across her skin as she expelled a deep breath, still turning the glass in her hands.


End file.
